everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Honey Feathers
THIS PAGE IS THE PROPERTY OF KARA. PLEASE DO NOT EDIT WITHOUT EXPRESS PERMISSION. Honey Feathers (She/Her) is the daughter of the Goose Girl and the King and is destined to be the next Goose Girl. She is a student at Ever After High and is a 2017-introduced and all-around character. In the destiny conflict, she is a Rebel. She does not want to be responsible for the death or imprisonment of Sadie Steal, 'the daughter of the Servant who takes her identity. ''(Artwork in Creation) Characters Mentioned: * '''Sadie Steal (Page in Creation) * Rose Thorn (Page in Creation) * Terra Fins (Page in Creation) * Connor Haar-Dieb (Page in Creation) Character Personality Honey, as her name suggests, is sweet. She is not one to argue her side as she prefers to stay on the sidelines and let issues work themselves out. She is known to be quiet and thoughtful, but can often be very temperamental if someone tries to touch her hair. She doesn't trust very easily but is still respectful of others. She runs her own after school club for horse care, and also often helps out in animal care lessons due to her being able to talk to them. She is mysterious, and often people talk about her due to her quietness and wise outlook on life. When she does talk to someone, she can often ramble, but always manages to stop herself and apologise. She can be very suspicious of people at times, but never talks to them about it, she usually talks herself out of the belief someone is going to try and steal her identity. Despite her flaws, Honey is an overall sweet person who wishes to help everyone and does not want to responsible for the harm of any one or things, and this causes her to be vegetarian, as she refuses to eat any animal. Abilities * Omnilingualism- 'The ability to learn and speak any language instantly. * '''Zoolingualism- '''The ability to understand and talk to animals. * '''Nature Communication-' The ability to understand and talk to Nature. * 'Charming and Cursing-' The ability to create Charms and Curses. (From her Grandmother. Still learning) 'Appearance ' Honey has golden blonde hair, almost the colour of Honey, which is long and slightly waved. She usually wears it loose with no accessories, but when caring for animals she will tie it in a thick braid that falls over her left shoulder. She has emerald green eyes and fair skin, and has wide eyes with long lashes. She usually wears a pale grey on her lids. She wears a brown dress with long draping sleeves and a slightly high collar. The skirt is straight down and ends at her knees with a layer of lace, and she wears a black sash around her waist. She has 5 silver bangles on one wrist and a black ribbon tried round the other, and her shoes are golden high heels, with a string of silver feathers that wrap around her legs. Honey refuses to wear any jewellery, as she believes since she will be wearing so much during her fairytale, she wants a chance to not wear it. Relationships '''Family Honey Feathers is the daughter of The Goose Girl and The King. Honey and her mother have a close relationship but her father and her do not. Honey and her mother have always been close, as they can relate to each other about having to follow destiny and marry someone they don't know. Honeys father was not known by her mother when she was told she would have to marry him, and because of this, Honey has always had a lack of love towards her father. Friends Honey is friends with Sadie Steal, Rose Thorn and Terra Fins. She would like to believe she is friends with everyone, but is only close to these 3 due to her trust issues. Sadie Steal is the daughter of the servant who steals The Goose Girls identity. Sadie and Honeys relationship is a fairly normal one, they began Ever After High together and Sadie works in Honeys mothers palace as a servant. Sadie and Honey however have differing opinions on the destiny conflict. Sadie believes Honey should follow her destiny and be the next Goose Girl, despite the fact Honey would have to imprison and maybe even kill Sadie. Rose Thorn and Honey have a slightly more distant friendship however Rose and Honey do get along and are quite close after the mishap of sending the card that spat paint to Honeys crush. Rose had been sharing a room with Honey at the time, and had asked if Honey could help her for her in Spells, Hexes and General Witchery exam. She had made the card with Honey, and then Honey accidentally picked it up when sending one to her crush. When Honey and Rose found out what had happened, it brought them closer together. They have since changed roommates however and Honey is still waiting to discover who is her new one. Terra Fins and Honey very often chat about going against destiny, and are close due to meeting in Debate lessons and realising that both are very passionate about writing your own destiny. Pets Honey has a pet horse name Valentine, and owns a gaggle of Geese. She named every single goose she owns in one afternoon (because she was struggling with name choices) when she first got them and spends countless hours sitting in fields talking to them. she often asks Valentine for advice, as he is a very wise and all-knowing horse, and that's often where she gets a lot of her wisdom from. As both Valentine and her often say, "Its no use learning without a teacher, whether they be human or not." Romance Honey is crushing on an unknown person at Ever After High, and will not reveal who is it. She is betrothed in her fairy tale, and knows that the person is at Ever After High, but she doesn't know who. She does not want to marry someone she has not met as she believes it will result in the same lack of relationship she and her father has. Enemies Honey Feathers has no enemies as such, she usually tries to get along with everyone, however she does place suspicion on people quite often, but it never remains and she always forgets about it and becomes their friends. However, her and 'Connor Haar-Dieb '''do have some history, and she doesn't particularly get along with him. Connor is the son of Conrad from the Goose Girl tale, and lives up to his fairy tale expectation by trying to steal strands and even sometimes whole locks of Honeys golden hair, and because of this, Honey is not on good terms with him and is always wary when she sees him. His name, ''Haar-Dieb, translates as Hair Thief from German. Quotes PAGE MAY UNDERGO EDITS Category:The Goose Girl Category:Rebels Category:Characters Category:Females